The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Stiles Stilnski isn't exactly human or fragil. He is actually a demigod, a son of Poseidon and bless by Ares. His real name is Stiles Jackson and he has 3 more sibilings Percy and Melody Jackson, the twins and Tyson Jackson. What happens if Melody and Nico come to Beacon Hills to protect Stiles from the Oni and the Nogitsune? *Tyson is half human half god and Stiles isn't posed*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is another crossover...typical me...recently i read a fanfiction called Demigod Days for Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians and from there i got insipered!  
Also i wanted to say that the stories will be on 3 weeks Hiatus because i have exams that don't mean that you can't review my stories. And i know i'm a bad author on updating regularly chapters but i have so many new ideas that they don't leave me alone if i don't write them. After my exams i swear i will upload all the stories one by one!**_

_**Now! To the new story! I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy! And review! **_

_**See ya at the buttom!**_

The Secret** Life**** Of**** Stiles**

_**Chapter 01: Melody Jackson**_

**Melody POV**

I'm Melody Jackson and twin brother of Percy Jackson, nine month younger from my brother Stiles Jackson and two years older from my bother Tyson Jackson **( A/N: I didn't know what age Tyson is and who his mother is so I'm going to make him a demi-god which is human)**

Now I was sword fighting with Nico and Annabeth while Percy and Jason were betting who is going to lose but Percy could see that Nico or Annabeth will be the losers because I was blessed by Lady Artemis which means I'm good at swords, arrows, bows and guns.

Nico: You are going to lose Mel!

Melody: I don't think so. And with a turn kicking the sword left his hand.

And with the same strategy Annabeth lost.

WOW! I won the Athena's daughter! I'm awesome!

Then Piper came and said that Chiron wanted me.

I went to the Big House and all the camp leaders minus my brother were there. Weird.

Melody: I'm here what is going on? I asked with my sword and armor still on me.

Chiron: You've been asked to do a quest. He said while he stood up from his chair where it was in the head of the table.

Melody: About?

Chiron: To find your brother, Stiles.

Melody: He is in Beacon Hills, California with one of the sons of Ares as a stepdad. And we have to see him since the Titan Wars aka two years.

Chiron: He is needed.

Melody: For?

Chiron: He needs to come to the camp because the Oni are heading there.

I was losing my patience they couldn't just tell me the quest without having to ask questions.

Melody: And I have to pick a team? I was afraid that I have to tell them about Stiles pack but luckily they already knew and it wasn't from me. It was from Cora Hale….yes she is a demigod and one of the Huntress of Artemis. Don't tell her brother, he will freak. Her godly parent is Hermes.

I was glad that I would see my brother but worried that I couldn't make it to hide from his pack or that none of my friends will be allowed to follow me in this quest.

Chiron: Well you can choose one! You are leaving tomorrow at dawn and you already accepted in the school and we have booked two rooms in the local hotel.

Melody: Thank you! And with that I left. I went to the cabin only to find my friends there looking sad.

Probably they have heard that I was on a quest.

Melody: I have to choose one who will follow me in the quest of finding Stiles. I announced with a sad tone in my voice and a frown in my face.

Percy's head snapped and stood up.

Percy: Why? Is he okay?

Melody: Yes, he is. But the Oni are looking for the Nogitsune and because Stiles is blessed from Ares he will probably be suspected by his pack and the Oni. So if I go there I could kill them with the help of the Huntress and Cora and Thalia.

Annabeth: What about Cora's brother, Derek, if he sees her?

Melody: She can wear a mist after all she is one of us.

Nico: So who do you chose?

Melody: I think I should go alone. I don't want to put anyone in danger and especially you Nico because I know what you are thinking.

Nico frowned and then stood up hug me tight and said to be careful.

Percy: So you are going alone?

Nico: Can I at least Shadow Travel with you?

Melody: Well….um….yes it would be better because I will be in seconds there and I could go to school the same day.

Nico smiled and left the cabin with a grin while Annabeth had her brow up and looking at us.

Annabeth: Mel, can I talk to you for a moment?

Melody: Sure. And with that our elbows linked and walked till the beach there we sat down and she had a smirk in her face. Oh! No. Not good.

Annabeth: So….you and Nico…huh?

Melody: Annabeth what do you applying?

Annabeth: Come on! You and him! He totally has a crush on you! Don't tell me you can't see that? Even I can see that! And I'm not Aphrodite's daughter! By now she had stood up and walking around me like a teacher who yawpers her child.

I had blushed and across the beach I could see Nico smirking at us. Probably had heard what Annabeth said….O.M.G! He totally has a crush on me! OMG!

Now Annabeth was looking at me with a confused impression on her face. Probably I had the "oh! Now I got it" face.

Melody: Yeah you are right. What can I do?

Then Percy came to us and answered instead Annabeth.

Percy: He's not coming with you on the quest that's for sure.

Melody: I will need him. I said with a frown on my face.

After I packed my things and Percy agreed to allow me to take Nico with me we were ready to leave.

We shadow travelled and when we arrived it was midnight and we were just outside the hotel. We walked inside the hotel, we took our keys and then we fell asleep in the same bed. We were so tired that we woke up from the sound of my phone's alarm.

Melody: Nico! Wake up your head is on my back and I want to woke up!

Nothing. I found a glass of water near the night stand and I use my power to poured on Nico's head. He fell from the bed and I was laughing my ass off. When I sober up I got ready and we went to school.

_**Time Skip to the 3**__**rd**__** period: Economic**_

I walked inside the class with Lydia Martin and Nico that she was helping us to find the places.

**Stiles POV**

My step- dad told me that he had me a surprise for me. I don't know what is going on but my demigod gut say that is something big and good.

Oh! I forgot I'm Stiles Jackson or as I'm known Stilinski. My step dad is also a demigod his is son of Ares sworn to my dad that he will protect me and train me.

After the Titans War that I fought alongside with the Camp Halfblood aka my home. Me and my family aka me and my brothers and sister which their names are Percy, Tyson and Melody had bonded with each other and our dad and cousins and Gods. Me and Percy have our best friend Nico Di Angelo which has a big crush on our sister and Percy's twin, Melody, and he thinks we don't know, more obvious than that can't be.

Now I had the eager to put my knife and stab Derek in the throat but I would break my cover. And why I want to do that to Derek?

He thinks he can control me. HA! Scott is the Alpha now and both of them are NOT my Alphas my Alpha is my dad and Uncle Zeus.

Suddenly a sound of thunder came and Scott with Derek looked above them confused because the sky was clean and they weren't any clouds.

Oops! And Uncle Zeus I know you reading my mind so please stop!

Another thunder.

Okay! okay! Sorry.

Derek: Stiles? I ask you why you look the sky like that? Oops! I was looking the sky and had a "I'm sorry" expression.

Stiles: What?

Scott: Stiles, are you okay?

Stiles: Yes, why?

Derek: You cut yourself.

What? I looked my hand and yes It was blood from the scars I had from the war.

Derek: Why you have so many scars? Are you cutting yourself? Now he was concerned.

Stiles: Um…No I don't. Scott we better get to class, Coach will be mad if we are late.

Scott: We are not finished, young men! He said and start going to class and waved at Derek.

Stiles: Stop being like my step dad…I'm mean my dad.

Scott looked at me confused. Oh! Buddy if you knew. I thought.

We sat at our regular sits and the Coach walk inside the class with a happy expression. Now what?

Coach: Now kids we are having 2 new more students they are from New York.

Here it is again that pain in my gut. What is it?

Coach: Their names are Melody Jackson and Nico Di Angelo.

WHAT? WHAT ON HADES THEY ARE DOING HERE?

Thunder.

Sorry.

My head shot up and saw my sister and my best friend. Man I miss them. I looked at Scott that he was looking at me even more confused.

Stiles: What? I asked him in low voice.

Scott: You said "What on Hades they are doing here?" Do you know them? And why did you tell Hades? And when it was a thunder you said sorry?

Stiles: Um….

Coach: McCall let Stilinski alone!

Thank you Coach!

Then my eyes met with my sister and we smiled. She wasn't wearing her mist. Neither Nico did.

Coach: Any questions for the new kids?

Lydia raised her hand:

Lydia: Why you got transferred?

HA! If she only knew…

Melody: Well we decide we wanted to go to a regular school.

Lydia: "Regular"?

Nico: We went into Military School.

I snorted. Yeah! The Camp looks like Military School.

Coach: Are you guys good at sports?

Melody: I'm good at arrows, bows, swords, guns, knives and swimming. Is that good Coach?

I faked a cough and said Blessed by Artemis. And she looked at me and said inside her mind…Oh! Yeah! Us demigods can communicate via our thoughts.

**Hello Brother!**

Hello Sister! Long time no I.M. Why?

**Being busy.**

With Nico?

**No! Dumbass. With practicing.**

The we stopped and my attention snapped at Nico's answer about the sports.

Nico: I'm good at the same things with Melody except swimming I'm good at running and karate.

Melody: Dude! I'm too!

Stiles: Oh! Come on! Don't fight here! I yelled. Nico and Melody looked at me with a questioning look.

Stiles: What?

Melody: We are NOT fighting!

Stiles: Yeah! Right like I don't know you… I mean I don't teenagers like you.

Everyone were looking at me confused and with questioning looks but Melody and Nico were shocked and looking at me with "You are going to blew our cover" look.

Coach: Well there's a sit next to McCall and Lahey.

Melody sat next to Scott and Nico next to Isaac.

Scott send me a text in my phone saying:

Text:

**She is a hunter! We should be careful.**

End:

I looked at him and shook my head no.

The class went quickly and we had lunch.

While we were going out of the class Nico grab me and went outside.

I was sure Scott was following.

Nico: What on Hades did you think you're doing?

Stiles: What AM I Doing? Dude! We are three kids of the Big Three in ONE school let alone on town! And you are not wearing your Mists!

Melody: Save it! Stiles. We are here in a quest. Chiron said the Oni are about to attack and they are looking for the Nogitsune.

Stiles: Styx! Seriously! Looking again for a body to possessed?!

Melody: I think my best friend was lucky. She died.

Stiles: WHAT? Annabeth died?

Melody: NO! Maria! She was posed by the Nogitsune because it had made a deal with those monsters.

Stiles: Yeah! I remember then mum and dad separate us.

Nico: Guys! Nice the reunion and all but I sense a monster nearby.

I looked at the woods and saw a minotaur.

In seconds I pulled my necklace and it became a sword, when Melody pulled two knives from her boots and Nico pulled a sword too.

Stiles: Like the old time! Except we don't have to kill grandma or grandpa.

We start fighting the monster and I was sure that my eyes catch a blink of Scott and the pack. Looking shocked.

Then Melody screamed in pain. The monster slashed her in her waist.

THAT'S IT!

Stiles: NOONE MESSED WITH MY SISTER AND MY COUSIN! I charged in front of him and jumped in the air and I stepped in his shoulder then slashed his throat and the monster became pile of golden dust. I crashed in the ground!

I turn to look at Melody. She was limp.

I rushed to her.

Stiles: We will need Will! Bring me some water NOW! Mel! Sister don't you dare to die on me! I'll put Nico to take you from the Underworld if you die!

Then Nico gave me bottle of water. I poured in her and she start healing and then I got another one and poured to myself and start healing.

Stiles: Nico give me your hand I can heal you.

He gave me his hand and I healed him

Nico: Thanks! Miss you buddy!

The Melody groaned:

Melody: Did I just visited Uncle Hades? And you two take me back?

Stiles: What kind of brother would I be if I let you with Uncle Hades. And secondly who is able to hear our brother and our father complaining about me being a messed up demigod.

Melody: Thank you! And she hugged me. The she went to Nico and pecked him in the cheek.

Stiles: WOW! Nico? What your ideation for my precious sister?

Nico: Well…I haven't real thought it. I hit him playful in the arm.

Stiles: Really dude! 12 years now and you haven't thought it once!?

Melody: DUDE! Your pack is looking at us shocked and you are talking about if Nico is going to marring me?

Stiles: Styx! Sorry sis but you just died and came back and we almost come with ya! Sorry I didn't thought the werewolves and the banshee, the hunter and the Kitsune looking at us.

Nico: WAIT! Huntress as in Lady Artemis ones?

Stiles: No! She does know…yet.

Then our dad appeared out of nowhere.

Melody and Me: DAD!

Nico: Uncle Poseidon. And we all hug him.

Melody: Daddy…..Stiles pack show us fighting a monster.

Poseidon: Well….i can make them forget.

And with one move of his hand they were looking at us confused.

And our dad disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

Scott: What are you doing here?

Melody: Well Stiles wanted to show us around the school and we followed him.

Then Melody hold Nico's hand and start walking ahead of us.

Stiles: Aren't they cute together, Scott? I grinned at the scene in front of me.

Scott: I guess. He sounded confused.

If he only knew what he just witnessed.

The war is ahead of us I can feel it. The perks being bless by Ares.

And this is war is going to be a big one….But we are going to win it!

If I have to I will bring all the demigods I know to help.

Oni and Nogitsune! War is on! If you dare come and get us!  
_**Hello! Again! I hope you liked it! Tell me should i continue? And don't forget to check my other stories here in Fanfiction. net but also in the Wattpat: My name is Vicky1599 I hope you like them! Bye! An wish me luck on my exams!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the last story i'm going to upload(i think) because my Exams are starting on Thursday and i have to study, So yeah...enjoy this chapter and see you in three weeks! Don't forget Teen Wolf will be back in 6 weeks! Can't wait! **

**Shoutout Chapter 1:**

**monkeygir41l: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too. I tried my best.**

**Guest: I wondered when i hater will pop out...Look English are not my first languege i'm from Greece and i try my best to learn how to write in English so if you don't like the story don't read it okay? And thank you for bringing the bad plot to my view and i will try to fix it or explain in the chapters how things are. **

**So to the Chapter 2! Enjoy and Review! See ya at the buttom!**

_**The Secret Life Of **__**Stiles**__** Stilinski**_

_**Chapter 02: Nothing feels like it as a good demigod reunion…only bad; with the wolf pack present…..**_

**Scott POV**

I don't know what is going on with Stiles but ever since the two new kids came to town, Stiles always on defense mode like she is waiting for the Alpha pack to come again…..and the weird part is I just learnt that Stiles had AHAD and dyslexia….how I learnt that; I overheard Coach talking with a guy with black jeans and blue T-shirt and sea green eyes just like the new girl's Melody is it?

And the weirdest thing is that every time I drop by Stiles house his dad always says he is busy studding but when I climb from the window he isn't there and always I here like swords crashing in the back yard and voices speaking probably in Greek.

They say:

"Ρε! 'Έτσι όπως πας θα πεθάνεις σε δευτερόλεπτα!» **(Hey! If you keep going like that you will be dead in seconds!)**

«Σκάσε ρε Melody έχω δυο χρόνια να κάνω εξασκήσει!» **(Shut up Melody! I have two years to practice!)**

I don't know what they are saying but if Melody, the new girl, is in Stiles house then he could just tell me….

I feel disappointed I thought he was my friend, I thought we share everything, since he knows my secret. Why can he tell his? Is it more dangerous than being a werewolf?

And with those thoughts I walk home from 's office and I drift to sleep every day.

_**Time Skip Next Day in Office before Scott leaves.**_

I was cleaning the surgery table when someone burst through the door….the smell was familiar….STILES!

I looked at Dr. Deaton and he looked at me then I heard Stiles scream!

Stiles: ! HELP! And he walked inside the room he saw me but he ignored me completely. In his lap it was a girl with black hair and an arrow and a bow in her hands but she was pale and she had big cuts in her legs which were with brown shorts and her T-Shirt that said "Death To The Barbie" wad cut in half and the was a big cut in her stomach and she was bleeding badly….her blood though had something golden inside and smelled just like Stiles'.

Dr. Deaton pulled me out of my thoughts.

: SCOTT! Bring me the bandages and the knife I've got in my second self and the bag of chips in my desk under my computer. HURRY UP!

I did as I was told. What is going on?

Stiles: THALIA! Please wake up! Stiles cried. Does he know her?

: How that happened?

I turn to look at them since I had given to him the things he asked me. I wanted to know. Stiles looked at me and then said:

Stiles: Sorry! And he was looking the sky. Weird.

Stiles: The Huntress came from the woods running and when they saw us, me Melody and Nico they said that a hellbound **(A/N: This isn't how they spell it?) **was heading our way and we had to leave. We didn't heard them you know me and Melody and Nico being the kids of The Big Three and our fate fatal in general we didn't want to leave our friends alone so we fought….and we won but Thalia was already down from the second it cut me in my waist and pushed it with water….then I tried to heal her but it was too late…..she can't die…..if she die then the prophecy is gone…the Oni and the Nogitsune will win and what my grandparents wanted will happen….chaos will happen. We have to win! Stiles was crying and was working on the girl.

What was going on?

Scott: Wh…what huntress? What were you doing with them Stiles? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU LATELY? YOU KEEP DISSAPEARING AT LUNCH WHENEVER I COME TO YOUR HOUSE YOUR DAD IS ALWAYS SAYS YOUR BUSY AND I ALWAYS HERE SWORDS CRASHING IN YOUR BACK YARD. AND SUDDENLY YOU BODY IS FULL OF CUTS AND DRIED BLOOD. ARE YOU SURE THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH THE PACK? AND WHY THE NEW KIDS HAVE TO DO WITH IT? ARE THEY THE REASON YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU IN DANGER? I yelled at Stiles.

snorted but didn't say anything. Stiles keep staring at the girls body and didn't say a word.

Scott: AM I YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE? YOU KNOW MY SECRET WHY CAN I KNOW YOURS? I continued yelling at him because I was so angry, sad, and I felt like I'm losing my best friend.

: I did what I can to now she has to woke up and eat this. And he gave stiles the bag of chips.

Scott: What bag of chips will help a wounded girl? I asked calmly I had accepted that Stiles wouldn't give his secret away.

Suddenly the girl gasped and stood up she looked at and smiled then she looked at Stiles and her expression soften even more she hugged him and he hugged her back.

Thalia girl: Nice to see you again, Son of Apollo. And Stiles you fought hard you Uncle says that he is proud of you.

Stiles smiled but I could see sorrow in his eyes.

Stiles: So you did died in the battlefield?

Thalia: You could say that…but I'm immortal after all so if I died I need to time to heal so I can come back. She said and grabs the bag of chips out of Stiles hands.

Immortal? What Stiles is hiding now? I was angry. Son of Apollo? The Greek God?

Then the door opens and I smelled a lot similar but unknown scents and then I heard talks.

Then a girl around twelve years old walked inside. She was wearing the same colour shorts and a black Shirt she had her bow in her hand and her arrows in a bag in her back.

Thalia girl stood up and bowed the same thing did and Stiles.

: Aunt Artemis.

Artemis: Hello! I see you healed Thalia and Stiles.

Wait a second….did Dr. Deaton just said "Aunt Artemis"? She is just a twelve years old girl! How is this possible?

And how does she know Stiles?

Scott: Who are you?

Artemis: Stiles? Is he Scott McCall the Alpha of your pack you talk about?

Stiles: Yes, Lady Artemis.

Artemis: I'm Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. She introduced herself and she handed me her hand so I can shake it.

Scott: As in the Greek Goddess?

Artemis: Yes, Stiles you taught him a lot of things. I guess your summer life back at camp isn't a waste of time after all.

Stiles: What can I say? I'm part of that world too. After I'm the Son of the Sea.

Thalia: One of the Sons of Sea. Don't forget your brothers, Percy and Tyson, and your sister Melody.

WHAT BROTHERS AND SISTER? Melody the new girl is his sister?

A twin maybe?

I was shocked. Then the door opened again and Melody with Nico and two more guys walk inside.

Guy No1: Stiles Steven Jackson! What on Hades do you thought you've been doing two years now?

Stiles Steven Jackson?

Stiles: Percy! Little Bro. Annoying as always.

Guy No2: What about me?

Stiles: Tyson! Big Bro where have you been?

Tyson: With dad and mum at New York.

Stiles: Wait you mean mum and dad are together again?

Melody: Yes, it seems after all Uncle Zeus let him come back to us.

Percy: Dude! Take the mist off you look awful!

Mist? Mum and Dad?

And with a snap of his hand the Stiles I knew went away…in front of me was a guy that looked like Stiles with sea green eyes and black hair. Now I see the resemblance.

Scott: What on Earth is going on?

Artemis: You didn't tell him, did you?

Stiles: No….

Scott: Tell me what?

Then in the office a guy with Black pair of Jeans and Red T-Shirt. And White hair in ponytail came and everyone gasped. Who is he?

Thalia: DADDY!

Guy: Hello, sweetheart! Nice to see my nephews and my niece here. Stiles and Percy with Melody are twins, right Thalia?

Thalia: No, dad. Percy and Melody are twins and Stiles is only nine months older and Tyson is two years older than all of them.

Stiles: Hello! Uncle Zeus. And he hugged him. WHAT?

Uncle Zeus: Hello Steven.

Stiles: I go by Stiles now.

Uncle Zeus: Too bad and the name Steven reminded me the good days when you were only twelve.

Everyone laughed.

Stiles: Hey! Not my fault I had to shoot Clarisse with an arrow because she was being a bully!

Shoot someone with arrow because it was a bully? And it was a girl? That's low man!

Then another guy appeared and this time he had the same black jeans but a blue T-shirt and the same colour eyes with Stiles, Percy, Melody, and Tyson. His hair was black.

Stiles, Melody, Percy, Tyson: DAD?

Stiles' Dad: Hello my kids! And he hugs them.

Stiles: Half human need to breath!

Half human?

Stiles' Dad: Sorry but you broke a law and I'm surprised my brother here didn't say anything but your friend Scott McCall has to forget everything he saw and heard.

Stiles: No dad! He will keep it a secret!

Stiles' Dad: No, son! It's not the time. He will remember you brought a dog here.

And those seconds I couldn't move or do anything I blinked once and when I open them I saw Stiles, and a dog in the surgery table.

Stiles looked sad. Probably for the dog.

**Stiles POV**

Lately I've been practicing so I can be ready for the big fight with the Oni and the Nogitsune but it's a problem my sister say that the Nogitsune has affect Alison I hope she is wrong. I don't want to kill one of my friends.

We are in the forest waiting for Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and Grover and maybe the Huntress of Artemis but we are not sure. My house right now has been full everyday more halfbloods new and old are coming from camp or around the state and the world to join and we teach them how to fight so I can invite any of my friends inside or to hang out with them because we have to be ready. It's a new girl here that she looks familiar but I'm not sure she is really quiet her name is Aqua but she claimed to be Ares' daughter but her eyes are..different. And yesterday I knew what she was.

Flashback:

I was on patrol in the forest when suddenly I saw Cora Hale:

Cora: Hey! Stiles!

Stiles: Hey! Where is the huntress?

Cora: I was allowed to come alone so I can see my brother…sorry half brother.

Suddenly Aqua was in front of us.

Aqua: Stiles make it stop! It hurts! She cried and she collapsed on the ground. Me and Cora exchanged looks.

Then Aqua looked at us her eyes glowed Red!

Stiles: Aqua? Do you know what is happening?

Cora: She is part Werewolf!

Aqua: My mum! She shuttered.

Then she transformed into a werewolf and howled with pain.

Cora's eyes changed and she looked at me.

Cora: Her mum is dead. She is the Alpha now.

Then Aqua transformed back to human: And stood up.

Aqua: My mum is dead. She died by Hunters in Scotland.

Cora: When?

Aqua: A few minutes before I transform. Now her voice was cold.

Cora: I'm a werewolf too, Aqua. Is this your first transformation?

Aqua nodded.

Aqua: How can I be a demigod and a werewolf?

Cora: I don't know.

Then Thalia out of nowhere showed up.

Thalia: RUN! A Hellbound is heading that way!

That time my brothers and their friends arrived and all the Huntresses.

Seconds later we were in a fighting positions and we had our swords, knifes, claws and arrows ready for attack.

Then we heard a howling:

Aqua: My brother! JAKE! She run to him she was behind Thalia.

And with that we start fighting. Jake was down in seconds being a werewolf for the first time wasn't easy but his sister, Aqua, got the hand of it and she didn't lose anything she used her werewolf speed and sight and her skills as a demigod really good. My siblings and my friends were fighting, Cora was shooting arrows and suddenly she stopped and screamed:

Cora: THALIA! My world became blur I was slashed in my waist I didn't care I run to Thalia's side, don't get me wrong she is my cousin after all, she was shaking and her face was written a pained expression. Her body was bleeding and she was crying. I tried to heal her with water but nothing.

Then we saw someone we shouldn't have seen in a long time….Luke with Cora's brother?

Cora: Derek!

Derek: Cora?

Luke: Oh! I see you know one of the Huntresses of Artemis, I see.

Stiles: Leave him alone Luke!

Derek: Stiles?

Luke: WOW! You know one of the sons of Poseidon? Stiles Jackson, nice to see you again.

Derek: Stiles Jackson? Is it true?

I ignored him.

Stiles: You send the Hellbound, didn't you?

Luke: That will be correct.

Aqua: Luke? What are you doing here?

Stiles: You know that guy?

Aqua and Luke: Exs!

Cora: WOW! Aqua I had you for better type of girl. She teased her.

Suddenly I saw Percy stab Luke from the back and Luke was dead, Derek run to his sister and I picked Thalia motionless body.

Percy: Where are you talking her, brother?

Stiles: To he is son of Apollo. Derek I beg you to keep this a secret, Cora will fill you in on everything you want to know. No go!

And with that I went to . I was crying. I don't know why but I did. I feel different towards Thalia, I mean I like Lydia but if Lydia was in danger and Thalia was dying I will prefer to be with Thalia and then save Lydia. I guess because she is a Huntress of Artemis be with her will break the law and being her cousin is also breaking the law. So I'm going to Lady Aphrodite to make me forget about what I feel for her. Maybe that way I will fall for Lydia.

By now I had arrived at 's office:

Stiles: ! HELP! And I walked inside the room I saw Scott but I ignored him completely.

: SCOTT! Bring me the bandages and the knife I've got in my second self and the bag of chips in my desk under my computer. HURRY UP!

He did as he was told.

Stiles: THALIA! Please wake up! I cried.

: How that happened?

Scott turned to look at us since he had given to the things he asked him. I looked at him and then said:

Stiles: Sorry! And I was looking the sky.

Stiles: The Huntress came from the woods running and when they saw us, me Melody and Nico they said that a hellboundwas heading our way and we had to leave. We didn't heard them you know me and Melody and Nico being the kids of The Big Three and our fate fatal in general we didn't want to leave our friends alone so we fought….and we won but Thalia was already down from the second it cut me in my waist and pushed it with water….then I tried to heal her but it was too late…..she can't die…..if she die then the prophecy is gone…the Oni and the Nogitsune will win and what my grandparents wanted will happen….chaos will happen. We have to win! I was crying and was working on Thalia

Scott looked at me confused and scared and slightly angry….oops! I said Huntress.

Scott: Wh…what huntress? What were you doing with them Stiles? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU LATELY? YOU KEEP DISSAPEARING AT LUNCH WHENEVER I COME TO YOUR HOUSE YOUR DAD IS ALWAYS SAYS YOUR BUSY AND I ALWAYS HERE SWORDS CRASHING IN YOUR BACK YARD. AND SUDDENLY YOU BODY IS FULL OF CUTS AND DRIED BLOOD. ARE YOU SURE THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH THE PACK? AND WHY THE NEW KIDS HAVE TO DO WITH IT? ARE THEY THE REASON YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU IN DANGER? He yelled at me

snorted but didn't say anything. I kept staring at Thalia's body and didn't say a word.

Scott: AM I YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE? YOU KNOW MY SECRET WHY CAN I KNOW YOURS? He continued yelling at me.

"I wish I could tell you buddy!" I thought.

: I did what I can to now she has to woke up and eat this. And he gave stiles the bag of chips.

Thank Gods!

Scott: What bag of chips will help a wounded girl? He asked calmly because probably had accepted that I wouldn't give my secret away.

Suddenly Thalia gasped and stood up she looked at and smiled then she looked at me and her expression soften even more she hugged me and I hugged her back.

Thalia: Nice to see you again, Son of Apollo. And Stiles you fought hard you Uncle said that he is proud of you.

I smiled but I was sure that anyone could see the sorrow in my eyes. I thought about Cora and Derek, Aqua and Jake, The Huntresses and the other demigods and my siblings

Stiles: So you did die in the battlefield? I asked slightly hopping to not be true.

Thalia: You could say that…but I'm immortal after all so if I died I need to time to heal so I can come back. She said and grabs the bag of chips out of grip.

I could see Scott was angry and confused. Poor Scotty!

Then the door opens and I heard talks. They are here.

Then Lady Artemis walked in and behind her were my siblings.

Thalia stood up and bowed the same thing did and I.

: Aunt Artemis.

Artemis: Hello! I see you healed Thalia and Stiles.

I glanced at Scott and he was clearly confused. It was kinda funny because I felt sometimes outside the supernatural and now our roles are the opposite.

Scott: Who are you? Asked with a voice only an Alpha that protects his family or pack would use. It's cute! Is the same thing I would do in his position. This is what I do.

Artemis: Stiles? Is he Scott McCall the Alpha of your pack you talk about?

Stiles: Yes, Lady Artemis.

Artemis: I'm Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. She introduced herself and she handed to Scott her hand so I can shake it.

Scott: As in the Greek Goddess?

Artemis: Yes, Stiles you taught him a lot of things. I guess your summer life back at camp isn't a waste of time after all.

Stiles: What can I say? I'm part of that world too. After I'm the Son of the Sea.

Thalia: One of the Sons of Sea. Don't forget your brothers, Percy and Tyson, and your sister Melody.

Now I'm sure Scott thinks he lost it!

Then the door opened again and Melody with Nico and Percy and Tyson come in.

Percy: Stiles Steven Jackson! What on Hades do you thought you've been doing two years now?

Stiles: Percy! Little Bro annoying as always.

Tyson: What about me?

Stiles: Tyson! Big Bro where have you been?

Tyson: With dad and mum at New York.

Stiles: Wait you mean mum and dad are together again?

Melody: Yes, it seems after all Uncle Zeus let him come back to us.

Percy: Dude! Take the mist off you look awful!

And with a snap of my hand I changed form I looked like Stiles with sea green eyes and black hair. Now I could see that Scott could see the resemblance.

Scott: What on Earth is going on? Asked confused. Poor Scott

Artemis: You didn't tell him, did you?

Stiles: No….

Scott: Tell me what? He was anxious to learn what was going on.

Then in the office Thalia's dad showed up! Oh! We have a problem. We all gasped.

Thalia: DADDY!

Guy: Hello, sweetheart! Nice to see my nephews and my niece here. Stiles and Percy with Melody are twins, right Thalia?

Thalia: No, dad. Percy and Melody are twins and Stiles is only nine months older and Tyson is two years older than all of them.

Stiles: Hello! Uncle Zeus. And I hugged him.

Uncle Zeus: Hello Steven.

Stiles: I go by Stiles now.

Uncle Zeus: Too bad and the name Steven reminded me the good days when you were only twelve.

Everyone laughed.

Stiles: Hey! Not my fault I had to shoot Clarisse with an arrow because she was being a bully!

Scott was shocked and he gasped. Haha! He didn't expect that from me, did he?

Then my dad came inside the office.

Stiles, Melody, Percy, Tyson: DAD?

Stiles' Dad: Hello my kids! And he hugs them.

Stiles: Half human need to breath!

Again Scott gasped.

Stiles' Dad: Sorry but you broke a law and I'm surprised my brother here didn't say anything but your friend Scott McCall has to forget everything he saw and heard.

Stiles: No dad! He will keep it a secret! I pleaded! I wanted to stop lying to him!

Stiles' Dad: No, son! It's not the time. He will remember you brought a dog here.

And with a snap of his hand Scott saw that I was with a dog on surgery table. Too bad. At least Cora will beg Derek to keep it a secret. I hope he listens.  
**Do you think Derek will keep Stiles's and Cora's secret? When the others you think will learn the tuth about Stiles? Give me ideas because i need them and to the Haters of this story: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**Bye! See you all in 3 weeks now got to study till i drop...bliah!**


	3. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! OMG guys thank you for the follows, favourites and the reviews! I'm in bad state mentally (family dram and exams) so this reviews are like a little sugar or a smile to this blackness i live in :)**

**Shoutouts to Chapter 03:**

**monkeygir41l: Thank you and i'll try to put more romance and action in the next chapter in this one though has more family/ friendship connection i hope you like it.**

**Tyche: Aww! Thank you! And i hope you like this chapter too. :)**

**HollowCross: Thank you and i will try to update as normaly as i can. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To the chapter! Enjoy! Review!**_**  
The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski**_

_**Chapter 03: The Sour Wolf get to know how demigods have fun.**_

**Derek POV**

I was walking into the forest without any reason when suddenly something hit my head and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a room and chained in a bed. What the hell?

Then a guy with blonde hair walked inside.

Guy: Well, what do we have here…..Derek Hale! Anything to do with the demigod/werewolf/Huntress of Artemis, Cora Hale?

Derek: Cora Hale? As in my sister?

Guy: How am I supposed to know?! He walked in my side and unlock the chains then he help me up and walk out.

Derek: Why am I here?

Guy: I need you to help me in something. Now we are going to wipe some demigods out and the Huntresses.

Derek: Who are you and what is a demigod?

Guy: I'm Luke and demigods are half humans half gods.

Derek: What? Suddenly I was in the air flying in minutes we landed in a battle field.

Luke: Oh! Yes! He smiled.

Then I saw my sister fighting with an arrow and a bow. What? Suddenly everyone stopped looked at our side.

Cora: Derek!

Derek: Cora? I couldn't believe it.

Luke: Oh! I see you know one of the Huntresses of Artemis, I see.

Stiles: Leave him alone Luke!

Derek: Stiles? What Stiles is doing fighting this monster?

Luke: WOW! You know one of the sons of Poseidon? Stiles Jackson, nice to see you again.

Derek: Stiles Jackson? Is it true?

What?

Stiles: You send the Hellbound, didn't you?

The Hell what?

Luke: That will be correct.

Brunette Girl: Luke? What are you doing here?

Stiles: You know that guy?

Brunette girl and Luke: Exs! That's kinda funny.

Cora: WOW! Aqua I had you for better type of girl. She teased her. How they know each other?

Suddenly I saw black head boy stab Luke from the back and Luke was dead, I run to my sister and Stiles picked a black head girl's motionless body.

Percy: Where are you talking her, brother? Brother?

Stiles: To he is son of Apollo. Derek I beg you to keep this a secret, Cora will fill you in on everything you want to know. Now go!

I will decide if I'm going to keep it a secret or tell it to the pack after I learn what the heck is going on!

Then Cora grab me and walk inside the forest, she looked different.

Derek: Cora what is going on?

Aqua: Cora I should say thank you to Stiles and his older brother because he killed that bastard.

Brunette Girl: Hey! Sister and Cora! Aqua he died a hero in the last war, Aqua. What?

Aqua: I don't care. He almost…..killed me because he learnt I was a demigod and I wasn't going to take place on the ceremony to awake Kronos…..he is psychotic guy… and how on Hades is alive?!

Cora: Probably someone help him out of Tartarus. You think is Persephone? I can't believe his is my brother….so disappointed. Oh! Clarisse did you learn that Melody Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are dating?

Derek: They are the new kids!

Aqua: THEY ARE NOT! I saw them last night they didn't say anything like that.

Clarisse: I think they hide it. But Stiles told me that Nico has a MAJOR crush on her for 12 years now.

Nico: Yo Clarisse! You know I'm here right?

Melody: Yes me too. And we are not dating….yet.

Nico: Cora this is your half brother?

Melody: He is a little moody isn't he?

Cora: He is confused. You don't learn every day that you sister is actually a demigod and a Huntress of Artemis which that makes her immortal!

Derek: YOU ARE WHAT?

Clarisse: Good luck on explaining, Cora. She smirked and left.

Then a girl around 12 came near us. Cora stopped and bowed. Who the hell is she?

Cora: Lady Artemis! What can I do for you?

Artemis: I'm coming from my nephew's clinic and Thalia headed to Stile's step dad which is a demigod and Melody your aunt, Claudia, is dead did your mum know that?

Melody: Yes, my mum knows she was her twin after all. Oh! Lady Artemis Sheriff Stilinski is son of Ares sworn to protect my little brother, so we don't have to hide and they are other demigods there from different places of Earth.

Artemis: Glad that our news is spread to camps all over the world we are going to need the help to kill this sprit and his army.**(A/N: I made up that they are other camps in different places of Earth, so don't hate me)**

Melody: Lady Artemis I heard Kira's mum, she was the Kitsune that awake the Nogitsune, that the army are good but I saw a dream that they are going to change sides in the last battle.

Artemis: Thank you Melody for the useful information, now tell me I heard one of the kids of Aphrodite saying you and Nico son of Hades are a "thing" is it true?

Melody: OH MY GODS! Why everyone is asking me this?

Artemis lady smiled and left. I was watching the entire scene and trying to process everything.

Melody: Finally I'm going to kill that Nogitsune that took my best friends' life and Stiles first girlfriend!

Cora: You mean Maria daughter of Hestia?

Melody: Yes. She frowned.

Cora: WOW! So Stiles had a crush on Lydia but she was dating Maria?

Melody: Well he loved Maria and after her death, actually were years after that, he start having HUGE crush on Lydia. If she wasn't a Banshee I would say she would be a daughter of Aphrodite.

Cora laughed.

After that she got my arm and grabs me aside. When I looked around I saw we were in our old house, the burnt one, and we walked inside. I sat on the stairs and Cora start pacing back and forth.

Cora: Stupid ADHD. She mumbled to herself but because from my werewolf hearing I heard it. I didn't know she had ADHD, what a great brother…..

Cora: So…ugh! Well how can you say something like that?! Well Derek I'm going to say something but I don't want to be interrupted because that I'm going to say is SOOO difficult to be said!

Derek: Okay…. Start.

Cora: Well you know how mum was fighting with dad, right?

Derek: Okay.

Cora: Well one night she got drunk and she met a guy, my dad. He is…..a Greek God, Hermes. Trust me I didn't believed at first but it's true….they are real.

Derek: Okay….

Cora: Wait…what? Like that? No drama or anything?

Derek: I saw crazier things and it's one of them, we can't do anything both of us are born in the supernatural. What about being a Huntress I thought Hunters kill our kind. And what about our last name? We have to continue the name and as far as I know if you are a Huntress of Artemis you have give and oath to not date. Who is going to continue our kind? But it's a chance isn't all the oath thing to be a myth?

Cora: You?

Derek: Yeah! Because I'm have SO much better luck with girls

Cora: Well I joined them because we kill monsters that try to hurt demigods. And yes, there is an oath like that. But I guess you could continue our name.

Derek: Okay, I'll see what I can do. And I'm really glad that you protect people from hurt, even demigods.

Cora: Gods! I thought you will be angry. Now any questions before I ask a major favor?

Derek: Yes, do you have other siblings?

Cora frowned.

Cora: Yes, one was that Percy killed; he was my older brother, and an asshole for trying to help the Nogitsune. And yes I have other brothers and sisters.

I smiled.

Cora: Now I would like you to keep this a secret from the pack. Stiles is son of Poseidon along side with Melody and Percy and Tyson, they are full brothers **(A/N: Made that up too) **Nico the emo boy is son of Hades.

Derek: WOW! I'll keep it a secret as long as I know you are not in danger, okay?

Cora nodded and then she got out of the house, I didn't lose much time and I follow her.

I wanted a little time to process things but after all supernatural ia part of our lives we can't avoided even if we want to.

**Cora POV**

I walked with Derek in the woods after I told him the truth about me, I felt….good. Yet little shocked from his reaction, maybe it was because I was prepared to see him yell at me or not taking me seriously, but I can't complain and I shouldn't!

We arrived at Stiles' house and his dad was waiting at the door.

Cora: Hey! I hugged him I had to see him a year now.

Sheriff Stilinski: Hey! Cora. He hugged me back.

He nodded to Derek and we walked inside the house suddenly I was attack from two little kids, Miranda and Dimitri, they are twins and are from Greece and they have come with their bigger siblings which are also twins, Vasia and Kostas.

Miranda and Dimitri with Vasia and Kostas are the younger demigods in the house and the only kids of Pomona **(A/N: I made up because I felt bad about her not having any kids and I'll make everything about their appearance and they are mixed Roman and Greek demigods in the house.) **

I fell on the ground and they start tickling me. I was so hard and they were screaming and I couldn't hear Stiles who was screaming to shut up because Thalia wanted to sleep. Suddenly I felt something pick me up and put me to the couch.

Cora: Jackson! Why you took Miranda and Dimitri from me?

Stiles and Percy: Because Thalia needs sleep. They both said the same time and then looked each other and sighed from frustration.

Derek sat next to me and whispered: They always speak at the same time? It's freaky.

Cora: Yes, it happens a lot to the demigods, especially kids of the Big Three, which is Poseidon, Zeus and Hades.

Derek: So Stiles, Percy, Melody and that kid Tyson are kids from Sally and Poseidon?

Cora: Yes. And Thalia is daughter of Zeus.

Derek: Oh! I thought the Big Three had made a pack of it was a myth?

Just then Percy sat next to me and smiled to both of us.

Percy: It's not a myth but now it's broken so now it's not illegal to have kids. You look alike.

Cora and Derek: Thanks. We smiled to each other and I gave him a hug. I had missed my brother. Sure I was sneaking to see if he was okay but I couldn't talk to him or hug him.

Suddenly I flash out of nowhere flashed and then I heard Will chasing Nico to the house.

Vasia sighed and stand up and said: I'll go get them.

She went upstairs and suddenly we heard swearing and then something broke a glass and then Vasia came down and she had tied Will and Nico with some kind of plant and then a moody Thalia came down and electrocute them then she shout at them.

Thalia: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! And she left. I turn to look at Derek who had a shocked expression in his face and he was looking everyone else who had a blank expression on their faces.

Then Vasia let them down and took the camera and start looking at the photos, suddenly she threw the camera to me and with my quick reflexes I caught it before it crashed to the wall.

I saw a photo of me and Derek hugging at I smiled I show it to my brother and smiled too.

Suddenly Jason stood up and said: I'm bored I want to go out to the club who is coming with me?

Cora: Who is going to watch the kids?

Miranda: WE DON'T NEED BABYSITER!

Vasia: Yes, you do!

Thalia shout from the bedroom: EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'LL BURN YOU DOWN!

Everyone sat down and start texting to each other the plans for night out.

Then Derek's phone went off we all looked at him and he smiled nervous.

Derek: Got to pick it up is Isaac.

He went outside but I still could here and what they were saying.

They were saying:

Derek: Isaac is everything alright?

Isaac: No, Alison is acting weird.

Derek: How weird?

Isaac: She shot me with an arrow!

Derek: Okay, are you sure you didn't do something to deserve it?

Isaac: No. Not that I know of.

Derek: Look I'm in the middle of something important and I got to go, we will talk about it tomorrow.

Isaac: Okay, good night and sorry for bothering so late.

The phone call ended and Derek walked back inside with a troubled expression on his face.

Cora: I think I know why Alison is acting like that. Suddenly Stiles stormed out the kitchen with ketchup in his mouth and hands.

Stiles: Why you say that? He asked with mouth full. Everyone whined at the disgusting view of Stiles mouth full of food.

Cora: It's easy. Alison is the new possessed body.

Melody: Of the Nogitsune? She asked like she was dump.

Cora: No, of a puppy, what ya think? I shot at her.

After an hour of silent preparing for the night our Will and Nico were made to stay and watch over Miranda and Dimitri and Thalia if she needed.

We walk out and we came face to face with Lydia, she look at me and then Stiles and then all the kids behind us and then she asked.

Lydia: Did I miss something?

Stiles: Styx! Seriously now I have to do something I won't like. He knocked her out with water and we left. He did that because we supposed to be the secret weapon in the big battle. I hope she didn't get too much hurt. When we take her to her house Stiles found some extra keys in the above the light cup and unlock the house, he put her to her bed and left leaving the keys where he found them.

When we reached the bar we were already 5 cars and some of them they will come with their bikes. **(A/N: I haven't decided how many demigods are they living in Stiles' house. Tell me though how many you want them to be plus the Huntresses)**

We waited for about 20 minutes outside the bar so we could get inside.

When we are ready we walked inside the bar and music blasted from the speakers everyone immediately start dancing and having fun, suddenly I spotted Scot with Kira and Alison with Danny and Isaac, what are they doing here? Oh! Yeah I know Danny because when I first arrived here after so many years he gave me instruction how to find my old house.

I went near Stiles who was trying to **NOT** get any drinks from random girls and I informed him that Alison was there, suddenly he panicked and when I looked what he was wearing it was clearly that the Stiles they thought Stiles was wouldn't wear but it was already to late to go change now so he walked towards them.

I on the other hand I was sitting in the bar and then a guy with black hair and hazel eyes approached he asked me if I could dance with him.

Cora: Sorry I'm not interested. I said, he was kinda cute but I had give an oath and I was planning to keep it.

Guy: Why are ya married or something? He came extremely close to me that made me uncomfortable, I tried to move but he grabs me by my wrist and roared…wait roared?

His eyes flashed yellow. Another werewolf, WTF?

I tried not to show my wolf side to him but it was too late.

Cora: I. Told. You. I'm. Not. Interested. And I sent him flying across the room, luckily everyone in the bar were drunk and didn't paid attention to me.

He was clearly shock. He approached me again and apologized.

Guy: Sorry, I thought you were my mate because of the smell. What?

Cora: I don't have a mate but I'm not planning on getting married or anything…ever. Who are you anyway?

Guy: I'm Christopher. You are?

Cora: Cora. Do you have a last name?

Christopher: Yes, it's Boldman yours?

Cora: Hale. Are you bitten or born werewolf?

Christopher: Well I'm born one. And you are one of the survivors that Kate Argent killed right?

I didn't had time to answer Lady Artemis came inside the bar and looked older than 12 years old maybe she looked 22 or more.

Cora: Lady Artemis?

Lady Artemis: Oh! Hey Cora, who is that young men?

Christopher: I'm Christopher Boldman, miss.

Suddenly Lady Artemis's eyes widen in surprise and she grabs me in seconds and we went to the bathroom.

Cora: My Lady are you alright?

She was clearly panicking.

Lady Artemis: I didn't tell you that because I thought they did wrong but that guy outside is your mate, Aphrodite warned me before I accept you in my Hunt but I thought such name as Boldman didn't exist and she was kidding but clearly she wasn't. Oh! Gods!

Cora: Oh! Gods! What do I do? I have give you an oath and I'm not planning on betraying and then it comes my brother and our name. What do I do?

Suddenly Aphrodite flashed in the bathroom and smiled.

We gave her a weak smile.

She got suddenly so serious and she said: Cora Hale, you can leave the oath and marry that guy but still being a demigod.

I looked for help to Lady Artemis but she looked a little sad, I thought Thalia was her favourite.

Cora: I will do it but not before the war ends. Not a minute before. I will get to know Christopher but I won't go into a relationship I'm still a Huntress. Do you agree Lady Artemis?

She nod and hug me.

Lady Artemis: Go have fun we will talk with the Huntresses tomorrow.

Cora: Okay, have fun both of you.

I left and look at Christopher which now he was looking around the bar.

Cora: Sorry, about that cousins can get little weird sometimes. I lied.

We sat down and talked all night. I had so much in common with him. We arranged a date for tomorrow.

**Stiles POV**

After Cora told me that Scott, Isaac, Alison and Danny were there I went to speak to them. But why Danny was there don't ask me, I have no idea.

Scott: Stiles? What are you wearing?

Stiles: I wear a T-Shirt and leather pants. I lost a bet with my dad. I lied.

Scott: Oh! Cool. So what up?

Stiles: Look Scott I know lately I've been ditch you and the pack but a few cousins from my mum's side came a week ago and I have to 24/7 at the house to make sure they are okay. They are kids. I lied….kinda.

Scott: It's okay. He smiled. Gods! I hate it when I have to lie to my friends!

After that I stay with them and had fun when Piper came shouting at me about Cora finding a mate.

Stiles: SHE DID WHAT?!

Piper: I swear, I'm not lying come see for yourself.

Scott: Cora? As in Cora Hale?

Stiles: No, another Cora.

Then I left and went to see what was going on. There I saw a guy with black hair and hazel eyes around Cora's age, 18 if she wasn't immortal, and looking at us.

Guy: Why they are so many kids looking at me?

Cora: They are my family, my brothers and sisters and cousins. She said smiling and her whole face glowed with pride.

Guy: You got a big family.

Cora: Yeah! My dad has a lot of siblings.

Guy: I see. Well I got to go, I will meet everyone one by one tomorrow, okay?

Cora: Okay, what time?

Guy: Six of the afternoon is that good?

Stiles: Yes, it is! I said and he looked at me confused.

Stiles: Her cousin. I waved.

Guy: Right. He said good bye and left the bar.

Derek: Okay, guys listen up! I don't want to be a Sour Wolf but I think Nico and Will had enough of Thalia and the kids for a week. I think we should head back.

Everyone agreed and laughed at the "Sour Wolf" joke.

After we arrived and everyone fell asleep from the whole "Night Out" thing I was sitting in my bed looking the window and thinking the whole night I was next to Alison and getting mixed signals, I could tell something is wrong with her but also she was herself. I looked and saw a shadow moving between the trees I grab my necklace ready to form a sword but out of nowhere Scott jumped in my room.

Stiles: What on Hades are you doing here?

Scott: Why are you holding your necklace like that?

Stiles: I just got it off. I lied without my heartbeat raising; I did a lot of practice with Cora and Aqua and sometimes Jake.

Scott: Okay, two questions though, why you crushed me with one of the Olympus Gods? And why your house smells so….sweat?

Stiles: First I thought to try something new. And second I told my cousins are here and we baked cookies.

Scott: Weird smell for cookies don't you think?

I sighed and run my hand through my hair. Why he has to be so….curios?

Stiles: What do you want? I asked coldly.

Scott: Well to hang out with my best friend.

Stiles: At midnight? I raised a brow.

Scott: Yeah. He smiled childish.

Stiles: I want to go to bed though, I super tired! You don't know how hard is to babysit 12 little devils! I lied about the number of kids they were actually 4 kids between ages of 5 to 8 years old but still they made noise for 12 and more kids, little Devils.

Gods! I hate lying to Scott! When the time will come to tell him the truth? When we are going to be dying next to each other?

Scott: Okay man then good night. See you at school.

And with that I fell fast asleep without even bothering to wait for Scott to leave.

**Scott POV**

I went to find my best friend to his house, we talk for a few minutes but he turned me down again claiming he was tired.

When he fell asleep under his bed I saw a sea blue notebook that said:

"My Family and I" It looked like diary/scrapbook thing. I didn't know Stiles did that?

I took it and went home, when I arrived I sat on my bed and open in it.

I saw some photos of people I didn't know and suddenly I saw a photo of Cora and Stiles fighting with swords and looking at the camera with an annoyed expression in their faces. Then I saw a photo of four kids with a guy with black hair and blue shirt and a woman that looked like Stiles' mum, then another one with Stiles' dad and two women looking identical to each other. After a few photos of Stiles with some kids I saw a photo of Cora having her werewolf eyes and Stiles holding a sword in her throat and both had a goofy expressions underneath the photo it was written "Cora and Stiles on their first quest with the Huntresses of Artemis, Lady Artemis tries to learn how to take a photo with a camera."

I suddenly two photos fall behind the end of the book in one of the photos it was Stiles kissing a brunette girl and the girl was smiling and Stiles was holding her by the waist underneath it was written "Stiles and Maria in their first Anniversary" he had a girlfriend before?

The last photo is was Derek and Cora hugging each other underneath the photo it had a date, the photo was taken today minutes before Isaac called Derek, and it was written "Nico and Will getting sneaky on Cora's half brother, got punished by Thalia and Vasia."

Who are those people and what Cora and Derek have to do with that?

What Derek and Stiles also Cora are hiding?

And with that I hide the book in my drawer and went to bed.

Questions haunting my dreams and brain.

**Well? Tell me what do you think? **

**Well a guy/girl told me that my plot was kinda sucky and she/he is right so i put Scott to take Stiles' scrapbook/diary book so i can write a little bit about his summer life at camp and the quest/s he's been to. And again Thank you for bring this to my attetion. **

**Any other mistakes you see please tell me so i can fix them or at least try...because English are not my first languege.**

**Go check out my two Teen Wolf fanfiction (and my others if you want) but mostly two of them one is called Secrets Come To Surface is an NCIS and Teen Wolf fanfiction and my other o****ne that is dedicated to my best friend Running Away is a Teen Wolf fanfiction. Thank you!**

**Review! And see ya guys next time! 3 :***


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I finally finished The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski chapter 4! WOW! I don't know how many days i was writting it. I'm not that proud about the ending but if you like it then...I'm happy! I know guys is summer so...how is your/were your summer holidays? Mine were tiring because i went to Athens and met my BFF and then i went to my village which is in the beginning of which is a Mountain near Mt. Olympus in Greece, my village is called Mararinni, Agias, Larissa. Anyway...so here it the new chapter!**_

_**Shoutouts for Chapter 3:**_

_** Guest: Thank you! I'll try my best in the next chapters though because this one...well i don't think i descibe the surrounding and details but i'll try! I hope you like this chapter! Oh! I'm a little afraid on descibing the Percy Jackson's characters because i have only read the Titan's Curse (while i was in my village, great book) and i have seen like million times the movies and i know they are diffrent so i'm afraid that i'll mess it up if i add more details.**_

_**Shoutout for chapter 1:**_

_**Guest: Thank for the complement for the plot but i don't get what i did wrong if you manage to read the other chapters i want you to PM of review and tell what is the problem, okay? Thank you for bringing it to my atettion (sorry for the dication mistake).**_

_**I also want to say THANK YOU TO THE 10 FAVOURITES AND 12 FOLLOWS! THANK YOU GUYS! I would love to see your reviews in my chapters so feel free to review!**_

_**So to the chapter! Enjoy! And Review!**_

_**Chapter 04: Stiles isn't fragile?**_

**Lydia POV**

Me and Lydia were walking through the forest because Alison wanted to practice with her aiming….with me!

When Alison was ready to shoot we heard voices:

Girl: Stiles! I swear on Styx if you don't give back my sword I will slice you with my claws! Don't forget I'm an Alpha now!

What Stiles has to do with another Alpha and a girl! Me and Alison looked at each other and followed the voice.

Stiles: If you dare touching me I will open the earth in the middle and throw you to Tartarus! Now daughter of Ares come take your sword if you can catch me….NO WOLF POWERS!

What? How will he be able to open the earth in the middle? And Tartarus doesn't exist! And Daughter of Ares isn't the Ancient Greek God of War?

Girl: Don't dare me do it Son of Poseidon! Because as you know I perfectly capable of hurting you even without my wolfy powers!

Son Of Poseidon? What's with the Greek Gods?

Me: Alison I think we should follow them.

Alison: Okay, let go!

And we started to walk where we heard their voices. Suddenly the earth started shaking!

Girl: Styx! Stiles!

Suddenly another voice was heard and I knew exactly who it was…Cora!

Cora: OKAY! Stiles close the earth now before I brink Uncle Zeus! Aqua are you okay?

What the hell is going on?

Girl: Yes, Cora…thank you.

Suddenly Derek's voice was heard.

Derek: Stiles, how the hell did you do that?

Stiles: Is my daddy's powers! I have them too. Remember?

Sheriff has that kind of powers?

Derek: Come on guys! Percy said we should head back because we have to get ready.

Cora and Stiles: Ready for what?

Derek: Seriously? Stiles stop talking the same time with everyone! It's creepy!

Then we heard laughs and when we finally found the way we saw Derek, Cora and Stiles and another girl and all of them were wearing armor….what the hell?

Alison: Why they wearing armor?

Lydia: I don't know….let's follow them!

Alison: Don't you think we should at least text Scott?

Lydia: No! Come on!

We walked behind them for the past 10 minutes and we finally arrived at Stiles' house…which was full of kids with armors running around! What the hell?

A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes and a boy with black hair and sea blue eyes showed up in the entrance of the house.

The girl talked first as she run and hug Stiles: Thank Gods you are okay…we felt the earthquake! Did you do it?

Stiles hug her back and then said: Yep!

Then the other's boy's eyes widen and said: How?

Stiles: Are you a dumbass? Which is the second power our father has?

Our father? Stiles never spoke for siblings…not that I cared to ask.

Boy: Oh! My Gods! He smiled and he hugged Stiles.

Suddenly the brunette girl grab the sword Stiles was holding and with one move she ripped Stiles' pants! Me and Alison laughed.

Suddenly Stiles panicked and as he turned to pull his pants up again I saw his eyes….they were the same colour as the other boy's eyes! Me and Alison gasped, and looked at each other.

Everyone else in the group were laughing their asses off and some other kids that were around were taking photos!

Suddenly the new girl, Melody, came out of the house and she start laughing too.

Melody: Oh! …My….Gods…..Who…..did…..that…..to…Stiles….? She said between her laughs.

Derek: Aqua did it. He replied laughing.

What is Melody doing here?

Then Nico boy brought pants for Stiles and then he said smirking to Cora:

Nico: Well, my dear Cora shouldn't you be freaking out for your date?

Date? How all this people know each other?

**Stiles POV**

For the first time in years I feel so happy! I have my family!

After the fiasco this morning everyone thought it's good idea if I go to school and act normal. And I agreed!

Now I was walking to school with Scott only Scott instead of talking non- stop he was very quiet.

Me: Hey buddy, are you okay?

Scott: Yeah, just the usual thoughts why I can't transform. He lied! How do I know; I lied so much that I learn to read the body language when someone is lying.

Thank Gods we weren't near school because today I wanted to ditch and stay home to train but my step dad being a responsible dad made me go to school, and I say "Thank Gods" because I heard a monster roaring.

Scott: Did you hear that?

Me: Yes. Now I was ready for attack I only need my armor and this shit is going down!

Scott: Stay back Stiles!

Me: No YOU stay back!

Suddenly a Minotaur showed up!

Minotaur: What do we have here? A Wolf and a demi…he was cut because I stabbed him and became pile of dust!

Scott was looking at me shocked because I was holding my sword!

Me: What?

Scott: Y…You….holding….a….sword!

Me: What sword? I was trying to put the Mist on it but I guess it wasn't working….

Me: Scott I want you to listen carefully….I'm going to answer your questions only when is time…..now I want you to act like nothing happen, please. I begged him. But I knew he wouldn't gave up that easily and I was right.

Scott: No I want answers! He yelled

Me: Okay then. I went into sword fighting classes because I felt useless! I yelled back but I lied.

Scott was clearly sad because I confess….kinda….

Scott: When did you start?

Me: After we won the Kanima. Then I knew that it will other things will come. I didn't lied here I already knew that it was another war.

Scott: And all the times we wanted help you didn't move at all, why?

Me: I wasn't that good and pressure didn't help. Who am I kidding I born to be a swordsman! And the pressure doesn't bothering me at all.

Scott only nodded and we start walking back to school but I knew he wasn't convinced.

Can't wait till the last battle! I know neither of my fellow demigods can either!

After we finished half of our classes me and the guys went to lunch and start talking about the crazy shit…THEY go through. I on the other hand my mind is with my friends.

Lydia pulled me out of my thoughts and said:

Lydia: This morning we were in the forest and we heard voices and a girl calling a boy Stiles, do you know anything? Oh! She was an Alpha too! Aqua isn't it?

WHAT? HOW? WHEN? OH SHIT!

Me: I guess I'm not the only one…. I smiled and stood up as I took my food and went outside where I found Derek waiting for me.

Derek: Lydia with Alison saw us, I could smell them but I didn't say anything so that Percy don't go overprotective mode as you call it.

Me: Yeah, thanks for not saying anything. Something happen back home?

Derek: Yeah all the Aphrodite girls too Cora hostage and they are trying to get her ready for her date. He said as he let a smile on his lips. He is happy that he knows the truth about me and his sister…well half sister.

After that he left and I sat on the grass by myself looking around me all the normal teens being clueless about the War is about to broke.

**Scott POV**

After Stiles left Lydia start explaining to us what happen in the woods and then I told them what I witness outside the school. Then we agreed we are going to keep it a secret and try to find more about Stile's secret. I kept the part that I have Stile's diary thing.

After school finished I went home and eat dinner with my mum before she left for her night shift and then went to bed to read Stiles diary thing.

When I open it to where I had left it I saw a text it said:

**My family is amazing and I love it! I wish Scott and all the pack could know the truth about me….but it's not the time yet.**

And underneath that text a photo of us in a beach from last year's school trip.

What does he mean "It's not the time yet"?

Then I had the urge to sleep so I slept and let the diary out of my hiding spot.

**Ethan POV**

Me and Stiles we were walking through the woods because we had a meeting with Derek and the other pack members when suddenly we heard a roar.

Stiles: Styx! Ethan stay back.

Ethan: No YOU stay back.

Suddenly a monster that looked like a bull but it walked at two feet came out of the woods.

Suddenly Stiles charge towards it and he send him ten feet away, then It was my turn and I did it, I charge towards it and stab it with my claws but it send me next to Stiles.

Stiles: Son of Bitch! You are going to die! He said as he stand up and with one move of his hand the sword disappeared and then he make his hand a fist and with a loud hit on the ground the earth start shaking and slowly opening, the bull that was in front of us start running towards us but suddenly an arrow came flying behind us and stabbed the bull, it became a pile of dust and fell into the crack of the earth he was gone.

Suddenly I saw him kneeling down and slowly the earth start closing for a moment I saw lava! How did he do that?

Then I saw Cora Hale with a crossbow and a bag of arrows walking towards us, wait I thought she was out of town.

Cora: Saving your ass again Earth boy.

Stiles: Shut up! Why are you here? Where is your new boyfriend?

Cora: At the house.

Stiles' eyes got so wide.

Stiles: Y…you told him?

Cora: He knew. Scent duh?!

Me: What is going on?

Cora: Oh! Hey Ethan! Come with us.

Stiles: No! It's not the time Cora! He said putting his hand on my chest blocking me from walking towards Cora.

Cora: Rachel said that he has to learn so he can keep track of Alison.

Stiles: Whatever! This creature takes my friend….again! Again?

Me: Again? I asked dumbfounded.

Stiles: Yeah! This…spirit took my girlfriend's life, Maria. She used to be like us…well more like me.

Me: What? And what is that you are?

Stiles: Me and Cora are demigods…well Cora is half Demigod half Werewolf and now a Huntress of Lady Artemis. I on the other hand I'm one of the sons of Poseidon, Cora is the one and only daughter of Hermes.

Me: Demigod? I can't understand anything!

Cora: Off springs of the Greek Gods. Yeah they exist! She was clearly getting irritated because she was pacing back and forth. WOW! I didn't knew Cora was a demigod or a Huntress.

Me: So Alison is going to die?

Stiles: Most likely. He said as he looked at the ground and his face was emotionless.

Me: Okay I'll do it, in secret though! I wanted peace not war as Deucalion wanted so what better way to help restore balance that HE broke….kinda.

Cora: Really? Whoa! I never knew that would be that easy. Well come meet the others and Stiles Melody is going to come here so sit down and wait for her. She was suddenly happy, I guess she was worried.

Me: Melody Jackson? The hot new girl from New York what you have to do with her?

Stiles was ready to beat me up….woah are they dating?

Stiles: Well she is my older sister, nine months older. And who said she was hot?

Me: My brother. WOAH! You have a sister?

Stiles: Well I have two older brothers and one older sister. He was clearly not very comfortable to talk about his family…with me at least.

Well clearly Scott doesn't know his "best" friend.

Stiles: Take him and tell Melody I'm waiting and tomorrow I'm going to beat your brother….that perv! He is dating Lydia he should keep his eyes to her not my sister! Whoa! Now he is angry, his eyes from hazel changed to stormy blue! How?

Cora: Okay, Derek says that you need to be home for dinner, Ethan are you staying for dinner?

Me: Well if you finish explain to me what I have to do and the time is for dinner then, yes I will. I smiled.

Stiles: Okay, I'm staying here.

And we let Stiles in the woods, normally I would be worried for him but now that I learn what Stiles is I'm confident whoever try to touch him he will end up chopped like the onions in a Potato Salad.

We arrived at Stiles house which was packed with a lot of kids! So many kids I lost counting! How big is Stiles family?

As we arrived at the back yard which was also full of kids, I saw Mr. Stilinski holding a cup of coffee and a plate with cookies and under his armpit had a newspaper, he looked happy that all those kids were around him.

Cora: Mr. Stilinski I brought Ethan. Could you please tell all the demigods to come and sit here?

Mr. Stilinski shot his head up and then smiled and nodded, he let his stuff in the table and turn and shout that loud I was afraid.

Mr. Stilinski: DEMIGOD MEETING RIGHT NOW! KIDS COME IN THE BACK YARD IN 2 MINUTES! Then he turn to look at me and told me to sit down, Cora thought excused herself to go inform Melody that Stiles is waiting for her.

Mr. Stilinski: I heard you trying to join Scott's pack, am I right?

Me: Yes, sir. May I ask if you are a demigod?

Mr. Stilinski: Yes, I am. I'm son of Ares and I married Stiles' aunt which was twin of Stiles' mum.

Me: So you are Stiles' uncle?

Mr. Stilinski: Kinda. It's complicated. Anyway can we trust with keeping that big secret?

Me: Yes. So I have to keep a close eye on Alison Argent because you think she is affect by the spirit of the Nogitsune?

Mr. Stilinski: Yes. And we don't think we are sure.

Me: How so?

Mr. Stilinski: Stiles and our family have come face to face with the Nogitsune one more time and we know the drill. Even it's a fox spirit isn't that smart.

Me: I understand. Why they are all those kids here?

Mr. Stilinski: We preparing for battle with the Nogitsune, Scott and the pack don't know that Stiles Is the secret weapon. We know that that spirit will be killed only with silver or golden weapons and our weapons are the only ones they can kill it. Anyway now you can finally meet Stiles real family.

I turn to my right and I saw a bunch of kids standing and smiling at me.

Guy 1: I'm Percy Jackson older brother of Stiles and Melody's twin.

Guy 2: I'm Tyson Jackson and I'm also their older brother. It's nice you join us to fight this…call it battle or war.

Girl 1: I'm Thalia Grace I'm one of the many cousins of Stiles and those Seaweeds Brains! She smiled and slapped Tyson playfully in his arm.

Girl 2: I'm Annabeth and I'm Percy's girlfriend but also kinda like cousin because Thalia is my aunt because my mum is her half sister.

Me: WOW! Confusing. So you are all part Greek?

Percy: Yeah.

Me: Is anyone here fully Greek?

Suddenly I heard someone calling a guy:

Girl: JAKE! I SWEAR TO RIVER STYX THAT IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY PHONE BACK I'LL BUT DEREK SLICES YOUR THOAT! I knew that voice! Aqua and Jake!

Suddenly Aqua came into the back yard to make complains to Mr. Stilinski but she froze in her tracks. A few years back me with Deucalion had found her pack and killed them all except her and her mother with her twin because I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Aqua: Percy? What is HE doing here? She had tears in her eyes.

Percy: He is helping us kill the spirit he is in Stiles' pack. Why are you like that?

Aqua: HE KILLED MY PACK! ALL OF THEM EXCEPT ME, JAKE AND MUM! WHY YOU COPPERATE WITH HIM? HE IS A MURDER!

By now she was in Thalia's and Annabeth's grip and she was sobbing.

Aqua: LEAVE NOW! THIS IS MY HOME AND I DON'T WANT HIM HERE! I'M NOT FIGHTING WITH HIM NOR MY TWIN WILL! WE ARE OUT! She screamed and flipped Thalia and Annabeth to the ground and run off. I was left standing there with Percy and the others glaring at me. Great more enemies!

Tyson: Is it true?

I couldn't bring myself to talk so a nodded. And took my stuff and left the house. And here I was thinking my time here would be boring.

_**What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! And don't forget to go and check out my other stories too! Thanks for reading! **_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
